Attraction
by all-my-hystories
Summary: Edward, dix-sept ans, quitte l'Arizona et sa mère, pour vivre avec son père à Forks. Il pense qu'il ne s'habituera. Mais il rencontre une jeune fille de son lycée, belle et inquiétante: Bella attirante et hors d'atteinte. Nouvelle version de Twilight.
1. Prologue

**Tout d'abbord, je tiens à préciser que ce n'est pas ma première fiction :D**

**Mais la première que je publie sur :D**

**Comme vous je suis une grande FAN de la saga Twilight!**

**Et je veux vous faire vivre l'expérience de Bella du point de vue d'Edward. Soit Edward: Humain et Bella:Vampire.**

**En éspérant que ça vous plaise :D laisser vos impression en cliquant sur le petit bouton vert! GAH BISOUS!**

**Je précise que je me sert des personnges de la sublime auteur Stephenie Meyer.**

**Les personnages descendent tout droit de son imagination, bien quu'ils se retrouvent dans un contexte différent de l'ancien.**

_Attraction_

Prologue

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la manière dont je mourrais − même si, ces derniers mois, j'aurais eu toutes les raisons de le faire − mais je n'aurais pas imaginé que ça se passerait ainsi.  
Haletant, je fixai les yeux noirs du prédateur, à l'autre bout de la longue pièce. Il me rendit mon regard avec affabilité.  
C'était sûrement une bonne façon d'en terminer. À la place d'un autre, d'un que j'aimais. Noble, pourrait-on dire. Ça devrait compter en ma faveur. Si je n'étais pas partie pour Forks, je ne me serais pas retrouvé dans cette situation, j'en avais conscience. Pourtant, aussi terrifié que je fusse, je n'arrivais pas à regretter ma décision. Quand la vie vous a fait don d'un rêve qui a dépassé toutes vos espérances, il serait déraisonnable de pleurer sur sa fin.  
Ce fut avec un sourire aimable et tranquille que le chasseur s'approcha pour me tuer.

Tout le monde connaît ce sublime prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

**Je publie donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction, si il vous plaît!**

**C'est facile! Petit bouton vert en bas :D**

**Bonne dévoration vampirique!**

musique: I guess you're right - The posies

Chapitre 1 - Première entrevue

Ma mère et Phil - son nouveau mari- me conduisirent à l'aéroport, toutes fenêtres ouvertes. La chaleur à Phoenix était éttoufante et frôlait les trente degrés , le ciel était d'un bleu éclatant. Je profitai encore un peu de ce paysage idyllique. J'avais alors adressé un dernier adieu à mes amis, les adieux n'étant pas très déchirants car nous savions que nous nous reverrions. En guise d'adieu à ma très cher ville, je portais un de mes t-shirts préféré, d'une couleur verte éclatante qui s'accordait étonnement avec le décor qui m'entourait.

Il éxiste dans la péninsule d'Olympic, au nord-ouest de l'Etat de Washington, une bourgade insignifiante appelée Forks ou la couverture nuageuse est quasi constante. Il y pleut plus que partout ailleurs aux Etats-Unis. C'est cette ville et son climat éternellement lugubre que ma mère avait fui en emportant le nourisson que j'étais alors. C'est là-bas que j'avais du me rendre, un mois tous les étés, jusqu'a mes quatorzes ans, âge auquel j'avais enfin osé protester. Ces trois dernières années, mon père, Charlie, avait accepté de substituer à mes séjours obligatoires chez lui de quinzes jours de vacances avec moi en Californie.

Et c'était vers Forks que je m'exilais à présent-un acte qui m'horrifiait. Je détestais Forks.

J'adorais Phoenix. J'adorais le soleil et la chaleur suffocante. J'adorais le dynamisme de la ville immense, mais j'adorais par dessus tout ma mère, et mes meilleurs amis: Ethan et Nate.

- Edward, je te répète que tu n'es pas forcée d'y aller , radota ma mère pour la énième fois avant que je monte dans l'avion.

Elle et moi nous nous ressemblons si ce n'est que c'est une femme, qu'elle a les cheveux longs et le visage ridé à force de rire. Je scrutais ses magnifiques yeux enfantins, et une bouffée de panique me parcouru. Comment mon adorable mère, imprévisible et complétement folle allait-elle faire sans moi, mais aussi comment allais-je faire sans ma fabuleuse mère, sans ses expériences cullinaires étranges - et à nos fous rires devant ces désormais elle avait Phil. Les factures seraient sans doute payées, le réfrégirateur et le réservoire de la voiture pleins, et elle aurait quelqu'un à qui téléphoner quand elle se perdrait dans Phoenix. Pourtant...

- J'en ai envie maman, répondis-je.

J'avoue ne pas savoir mentir avec grande conviction, mais après avoir répété cette maudite phrase des centaines de fois. J'eu presque l'air convaincant.

- Passe le bonjour à Charlie de ma part.

- Sans problème.

- On se revoit bientôt, promis, la maison est toujours ouverte. Je reviendrait dés que tu m'appelles!

- Juré?

- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer! ria-t-elle.

Pourtant je voyais que cette promesse était un grand sacrifice de sa part.

- Maman, je te promet que ça va être génial. Je t'aime.

Elle me serra contre son corp pendant un bonne minute, bien que je fasse une tête de plus qu'elle.

Entre Phoenix et Seattle le vol dure quatre heures, auxquelles s'ajoutent une heure dans un petit coucou jusqu'a Port Angeles, puis encore une heure jusqu'a Forks, en auto. L'avion ne me gêne pas, mais je stressais à l'idée de passer une heure dans la même voiture que Charlie, enfin, papa.

Charlie avait parru vraiment ravie de ma venu, et de venir vivre avec lui pendant quelques temps. J'étais déja inscrit au "super" lycée de Forks, il s'était engagé pour m'aider à me trouver une voiture. Nous ne sommes pas très proche. Et disons que Charlie n'est pas personne à meubler la conversation, je suis son contraire.

Lorsque j'ai atteris à Port Angeles, il pleuvait -étrange non- mais bon j'avais déja fait mon deuil du soleil. Evidemment Charlie m'attendait appuyé à sa voiture de patrouille. Charlie me souria et m'enlaça maladroitement.

-Content de te revoir Edward. dit-il.

-Moi aussi Char...Papa.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture et comme je l'avais prévu, la conversation ne fut pas très commmunicative, et resta platonique. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux, j'étais géné, et ne savais absolument pas quoi dire.

- Sinon, comment se passe ton travail? demandais-je en voulant lancer la conversation.

- Hum...bien, très bien. Et toi le lycée?

- Génial.

- D'accord.

Je soufflais, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, j'éspèrais qu'au fil du temps les conversations entre nous deviendrez plus animés. Mon père est quelqu'un de très timide, et n'a pas pour habitudes de montrer ces sentiments.

Au bout d'une petite heure, nous arrivâmes devant la maison du chef Masen.

Petite, mais il y a assez grande pour acceuillir deux à trois personnes. La façade est blanche et en bois, une cour arrière et une cour avant, en face de la maison une grande forêt comportant surtout des sapins et tout un tas d'abres inconnus, il me tardait déja de la visiter. Charlie m'aida à rentrer les valises, il ouvrit le loquet de la porte, et je découvris avec stupéfaction que rien ici n'avait changé. Les meubles était réstés à leur places initiative, ça me fit mal au coeur de découvrir en montant les escaliers, des photos du mariage de mes parents - Charlie ne s'était toujours pas remi de la séparation entre ma mère et lui-, et des photos de moi passant de mon plus jeune âge jusqu'a maintenant. Il ouvrit la porte de mon ancienne chambre, je fus surpris de voir que rien n'avait changé, la peinture vert anis était toujours la même depuis ma naissance, le vieux rocking-chair de grand-mère Masen était toujours ici également, les seules différences dans cette chambre étaient: Le lit deux places, un bureau, un ordinateur -obligation donné par Renée, pour toujours être en "contact" avec moi-. Il suffisait juste que j'atouche ma petite touche personnelle.

-Ca te plaît? demanda Charlie.

-Oui, oui j'aime beaucoup, merci.

-Je t'en prie. bafouilla-t-il.

Et il partit sûrement pour me laisser un peu d'intimité, je m'assis sur mon lit, puis, me laissais tomber dessus. Je réfléchis à demain, et une bouffé d'angoisse me traversa, et si je ne me faisais pas d'amis? Si je ne plaisais pas aux personnes de ce lycée, qui se connaissent depuis le berceau, et dont les parents, et peut-être même grands-parents se connaissaient, je suis juste un jeune gaçon, le fils du chef de police, qui débarque de sa grande ville. Je suppose que tout le monde doit être au courant de ma venue, dans une si petite ville, les rumeurs et nouvelles circulent vite. C'est pour ça que ma mère a quitté Forks, la petite ville lui donné une impression d'enfermement, une sorte d'impression d'étouffer, elle qui aime tant les nouvelles chose. Elle qui deteste la pluie, elle s'est donc envolée pour Phoenix, à la vallée du soleil pour reconstruire sa vie loin de cette petite campagne. Je passais mes mains sur mon visage, appréhandant la journée qui m'attendais.

-Edward? m'appella Charlie.

Je descendis les escaliers en moin de deux, il était dehors et passais le bonjour à une personne en fauteuil roulant, et une jeune fille. Ces deux personnes se ressembalit etonnement, elles avaient toutes les deux teint très matte, des yeux noire couleur encre de chine, de long cheveux couleur ébène. Je serrais la main de l'homme en fauteuil et lançait un sourire chaleureux à la jeune fille.

- Tu te souviens de Billy Black et sa fille Leah? questionna Charlie.

-Oh! Oui, je me souviens.

Leah était une jeune fille qui avait juste un an de moin que moi, et lorsque nous étions plus jeunes nous passions tout notre temps ensemble, pendant que nos parents étaient à la pêche. Son père Billy était le meilleur ami du mien, quelqu'un de très joyeux, et gentil.

-Edward, te voila _enfin_, Charlie n'a pas arrêté de nous parler de toi, depuis que tu as dit que tu viendrais. rit-il.

-Fait attention à ce que tu dis Black. renchéris Charlie.

Je ris en les voyant se becter gentillement.

-Bon, revenons à nos moutons, Edward tu voulais une voiture?

-Oui.

-Eh bien Billy m'en a vendu une pas très chère pour toi.

-Oh, vraiment, et qu'est-ce-que c'est.

- Eh bien...c'est une Delta 88 Royale, elle est bleu ciel, et en pleine santé.

Lorsqu'il prononca le nom de la voiture, je fus dépité, une voiture comme celle-là on en trouve plus beaucoup de nos jours. Je ne voyais aps trop à quoi ça ressemblait, mais bizzarement j'avais un peur, vu la retenue de mon père.

-Je peux la voir? demandais-je.

-Elle est à toi, elle est derière, sous le petit hangard, sous la bache verte.

-Bien, merci.

Je me dirigeais prudemment dérrière la maison, j'avais cru apercevoir Charlie tourné les yeux, en prononcant " Billy m'en a vendu une pas très ch-ère" et Leah sourire légérement en baissant les yeux. J'ouvris la porte du petit hangard, l'odeur ici n'avait pas changé, toujours ce mélange d'essence et de pluie, d'humidité.C'est ici précisemment que j'ai commencé à trafiquer et réparer des voitures, motos. C'est ici que je passais le termps quand Chef Masen était au travail. Je vis la voiture sous la bache verte et pris quelques secondes avan,t de l'enlever. Et si c'était une de ces horreurs aux klaxonnes loufoques ou autre chose comme ça, je n'oserais vraiment aps sortir avec, plutôt monter dans la voiture de patrouille. Pendant que je réféchissait au choses que pourrait contenir cette voiture, je n'avais pas vu Leah entrer dans le hangard. Elle mit un sourire timide, s'assit à côté de moi contre la voiture, et me tendit une tasse de café fumant.

-Merci, pour le café. dis-je.

Je portais la tasse à ma bouche et bus une gorgée de café, le liquide me brula la langue et me réchauffa en même temps - le temps ici se refroidissait au fil des heures-. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux -un signe de gêne chez moi, que je ne peux définitivement pas m'empêcher de faire-. Et Leah brisa le silence pesant entre nous.

-Tu sais elle n'est pas si terrible que ça. ria Leah.

-C'est vrai? dis-je d'une voix peu convaincu.

-Vraiment, ne t'inquiète pas, je la trouve plutôt sympa moi. me rassura-t-elle.

-Tu me retiens si je tombe dans les pommes? ironisais-je.

-Promis. pouffa-t-elle.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains, je lui tendit la tasse, elle me fit un sourire encourageant en passant, je me retournais vif vers _la voiture_, je pris un bout de la bache en partant du coffre et tirais, je fermais les yeux, et bout de quelques secondes ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais dés le premier coup d'oeil j'en tombait amoureu, elle me rappellais tout un tas de bon souvenirs. Et puis elle avait la classe. Elle était propre comme un sous neuf -chose qui ne durerait pas avec toute la boue et pluie possible, ici- elle était d'un bleu ciel magnifique,nous pouvions rabattre le coffre si'l faisait beau - chose qui ne ferait jamais en ces lieux trop pluvieux-. Je me retournais vers Leah des étoiles dans les yeux, et dés qu'elle vit mon visage compris qu'elle me plaisait.

-Je crois que u l'apprécie.

-Mieur encore, je l'idôlatre. Elle est superbe, je vais pouvoir me la jouer James Dean. Dommage que je ne puisse pas la mettre en décapotable. dis-je en un souffle.

-Tu m'emménneras faire un tour quand il fera beau? s'extasia Leah

-Eh, comment!

-Youpi! s'exclama Leah, Bon allons annoncer la nouvelle à ton père, je crois qu'il a peur qu'elle ne te plaise pas.

Nous rejoignîmes nos pères. Charlie et Billy me regardèrent d'un air interrogatifs.

-Je l'adore! m'extasiais-je, Mais je vais payer la motié papa, d'accord?

-Hum...non mon fils, considérons ça comme ton cadeau de bienvenue ok? Contente qu'elle te plaise. s'exclama Charlie.

-D'accord.

Ce soir-là, je me couchauis la boule au ventre, en appréhandant le lendemain.

**Coucou, voila la première partie du premier chapitre! Il vous a plu, si oui, cliquez sur le bouton vert en dessous?**

**Des propositions pour la suite, je suis OPEN! Si vous avez des critiques, des choses qui vous dérangent ne vous génez pas! Je demande comme je suis une nouvelle fiction? Si quelques un d'entres vous pourrez me faire un petit peu de pub? **

**Bref, bisous merci!**


End file.
